


Driving

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-28
Updated: 2003-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

"God, it's good to have another girl on the set," Liv had said much earlier in the day, back when she could still form sentences. Now, however, just inside Miranda's hotel room, door clicking closed and Miranda's tongue in her mouth, she was much less coherent.

They had gone out that night to welcome the new arrival, and Liv had danced first with Orlando, who had not yet consumed enough alcohol to really grind with a girl, then with Sala, who could capture both her hands with one strong fist, and finally with the guest of honor, who blushed and looked up at her through lowered lashes and tangled blond curls. Deceptive. By the time one song faded into another, Miranda's hands were jammed in the back pockets of Liv's jeans and she had pulled their hips snugly together. Liv's arms were looped around Miranda's neck. She saw the hint of a smile at the corner of Miranda's mouth and, entranced, leaned her forehead against Miranda's and purred. Miranda leaned around and said, "Let's go," just over the music.

"Your hotel's closer," Liv said as they hailed a taxi. She edged close to the window, but the space between them thrummed as Miranda slipped one slim-fingered hand across the seat and slid it, feather-light, over Liv's thigh. Liv swallowed hard and Miranda smiled at the passing streetlights.

Miranda searched for her card key in the lift, then opened the door, tugging Liv in behind her. She kicked the door closed and pushed Liv against the wall. Bags and jackets were forgotten and dropped as they kissed.

"Fuck."

"Been waiting."

"Yeah." And Miranda pushed Liv's arms against the wall above her head, held her there, pushed with teeth and tongue, pushed her knee up. Pulled back for a moment - "Wonder what you'll sound like for me?" - scraped her teeth along Liv's collarbone, licked at the sweat between her breasts.

Liv bent to kiss her, tasted the salt of her skin on Miranda's tongue, and pushed her back long enough to pull the simple dress up and off of Miranda. "Efficient."

"You should take lessons," Miranda muttered, searching for the zip at the back of Liv's lacy black top. The bra she unhooked with one hand, brushing Liv's hair back from her damp face with the other. She rolled Liv's nipples slowly between finger and thumb and hummed appraisingly. "Mmm .. wet for me yet?"

"Since the fucking taxi," Liv growled.

"Good," Miranda said, and stepped back. "Undo your jeans." As Liv obeyed, Miranda sank to her knees. "Stay," she said, and pulled them down, lifting each foot in turn to tug the jeans free. Then she paused for a moment as Liv pulsed above her, paused and inhaled deep of want and need, then slipped off Liv's underwear.

First one teasing fingertip, then two, skating along the edge of Liv's musky heat, then twist and plunge as Liv braced one foot up on the arm of the chair, opened and shimmering in the shadows. "Beautiful," Miranda breathed against Liv's thigh, moved in with clever tongue and brought her close slowly, Liv's head banging back against the wall, growls deep in her throat.

Brought her close, then paused, rose as Liv's hips twitched forward, hunting the loss, heat coming off her in waves. Miranda kissed her deep, filled Liv's mouth with her own sharp taste, filled her again with fingers and thumb, the other hand on her hip, guiding. Miranda's strong hands driving Liv hard, driving her grinding low and thrumming deep, driving her heat and sweat and raw need, driving her till she came slick and spent and shuddering down to the floor.

"Fuck," she says finally, and Miranda laughs.


End file.
